We care not for love, Darling
by MeltingPopsicle
Summary: "I can't be in love with a wolf! That is genetically and theoretically impossible!" I yelled frantically, searching the room for any kind of escape. Joyce rolled her eyes, smoothing out my hair. "You were, you are, and always will be." Brady/OC, Seth/OC


**-Author's Notes-**

I'm finally back here on fanfiction. Its been awhile, I know. Maybe 7 to 8 months...possibly? But that doesn't matter, all I know its been a _long_ time. So I'm back on here(originally called cactusesbite)re-writing my stories and hopefully starting out more fresh. Other than that...I guess I'm done with the authors notes;) ta-ta.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

~Lauren(Melting Popsicles)

**-Daciana's point of view-**

"Daci, I swear if we get lost, I'll kick your ass," I giggled while twirling, my skirt creating a halo around my thin legs. "I don't see what's so funny," Joyce said. Even though we were best friend, Joyce did _not_ trust me, especially when it came to directions. Though, after a very confusing conversation, I somehow ended up with both the map and the compass. Thus leading us through our travel which was suppose to lead through busy roads and cities, but instead we ended up along an abandoned road.

My fault, I admit it. But hey, if I can't find a stupid egg carton in the grocery store, what makes you think I could get us to _Canada_?

"Neither do I…" I trailed off, turning the map around in my hands once again. Which was does this go! I'm pretty sure I had it the right way, but now that it's pitch dark it's hard to tell.

"Are you even holding that right!" Joyce's hand shot out as she stopped me from moving, her bony fingers clasping tightly around my wrist.

"Probably not," I admitted lamely, twirling the map to the right again. Is this the right way?

"Oh my God! We are going to die! Just drop dead, and die! No one will know where we are, and we'll just waste away only God knows where!" She screamed loudly, causing the sound of wings to flutter over-head. Apparently she woke the birdies.

That's when I cracked up laughing, making Joyce scoff disbelievingly next to me. Her grip disappearing over my wrist instantly. Now, there could be _two_ reasons as to why I'm laughing. One, Joyce's British accent sounded absolutely hilarious when she said 'God', or two, I was overly tired. Slaphappy, if you will.

"Why are you laughing at me!" She yelled, the sound of her foot stomping on the dark gravel echoing around the empty air that surrounded us. Instead of answering her I just shook my head, trying to clear out all the ignorant thoughts.

"No reason, sorry. Anyways, do you think we should just give up and hitch-hike?" I questioned, jutting my thumb out forward as an example, not like she could see it anyway. Joyce snorted loudly.

"You know, there are _two_ things wrong with hitch-hiking. One, it's dangerous, and two, there are no damn cars!" I stopped in my tracks, and glanced around the dark, slightly disoriented. Why hadn't I noticed this earlier!

"Aw shit," I muttered under my breath. And even though I couldn't see, I could tell Joyce rolled her eyes. I mean, what are best friends for if you don't know their actions, even if you're momentarily blind?

Exactly.

"I should've never have given you that map," She grumbled angrily. I just threw a cheeky grin in the direction of her voice.

"No you shouldn't have. You'd think you would've learned by now too," She giggled lightly, obviously remembering the other times I epically screwed up when it came to directions, or finding things.

"Oh yeah I remember. You couldn't even find your locker at school. The same school that we've went to for 3 years straight," She giggled again, I just smiled.

"Yeah those were the days…" I sighed dreamily, before shooting a glare in her direction that she couldn't see. "Up until the point you got us lost!" I yelled accusingly.

"What!" She yelled back angrily. "_I _got us lost! Oh no! You're the one with the map!" Her shouts got louder, and I swear I would've put my hands over my ears if I wasn't enjoying this argument so much right now.

"It was your fault for giving me the map!" I shouted back childishly, sticking my tongue out that might've well been invisible to her.

And as if luck hated me -which it does- the wind picked up, easily ripping the thin piece of paper out of my hands. Well…there goes the map. That's when realization hit me quickly. Crap! The map!

"Shit!" I yelled, hopelessly clawing in the thin air, hoping- _no_, praying that the map would zap back into my hands. Or…you know, somehow press a rewind button so I could restart what just happened. Kind of like a video game…

"What did you do!" Joyce yelled again frantically.

"The map! The stupid wind grabbed it right out of my hands!" I shouted back, eyes wide and frantic as I _searched_ the air for any flying paper. Oh what I would give to have the sun magically pop out of the sky right about now. Like those happy kid shows. You know, the sun _zips_ out of no where, and has a big smiley face drawn on it? Why won't it do that! Damn you sun! Damn you reality!

"Wind can't grab!" Joyce's hand flew out of no where, hitting me directly in the shoulder. Now, I don't know if that was an accident, or if she was purposely aiming to hit me. But I think I have a pretty good guess on which it was. Neither. Because she was probably aiming for my face.

"Yes it can, and it did!" I shouted back. She wasn't helping very much. I mean, I know it was _kind_ of stupid of me to let go of the map…but still, yelling at me wasn't going to do anything. Where was the friendly support in all this?

My left hand flew out to try to grab the map, sending something flying forward. What was that…?

The compass! Oh my fucking gosh! We _are_ going to die. Oh God, oh God.

I breathed in quickly eyes wide as I ran forward. Yet again, the world seemed to show it's hatred towards me by zapping a rock in front of my feet, causing me to tumble forward towards the ground.

"What did you do this time!" Joyce yelled out for about the third time. I groaned, does _everything_ have to be my fault? If women can blame crankiness of PMS, then I should be able to blame the wind on this situation. But of course, I _can't_. Because it _is_ my fault!

"Everything!" I shouted out angrily, hands searching fruitlessly along the rough gravel. "The map! The compass! Absolutely everything!" My hand shot out to my right, which ended up with Joyce tumbling on top of me. Great. Just fucking dandy. I tripped her.

"What the hell!" Her voice reached an octave higher as she scrambled off me, her own skinny hands picking me up off the ground carefully.

I glanced at her worriedly, it was bad enough she already had enough bruises from her dad, but it's even worse is if I continued to trip her or hurt her. Sheesh. I'm such an ass hat tonight.

"Why'd you trip me!" She exclaimed, obviously stressed out.

"Don't blame me! Blame God! He's the one who didn't give us humans night vision!" I yelled, half furious with myself, and the other half absolutely livid with the earth for doing this to Joyce and I.

"No! I blame your father! He's the one who made you hopelessly stupid!" I dropped to the ground along with Joyce, both of our hands frantically searching the ground for the compass. For _anything,_ really.

Even though what Joyce said could've been classified as _bitchy_, you really couldn't blame her. I mean, what would you say to your friend who lost your way to Canada, lost the map, lost the compass and everything? Can't really blame her. To be honest, I think she was being rather nice. If I were her I would've killed me by now. No sense in letting me live, right? Ha! I'm just kidding…sort of. Eventually she'll kill me…when she gets hungry.

I shivered at the thought, stopping all movement as I glanced at her carefully. She wouldn't eat me…would she?

"What?" She asked, her voice not so angry anymore.

"If we _starve_…would you eat me?" Joyce was quiet for awhile before she sighed loudly.

"I don't know. Maybe…well, yes. Yes I'd eat you if I was _really_ hungry," I let out a sigh. At least I know what my future holds. Death by cannibalism. Just dandy, eh?

Glancing around hopelessly, I sat back on my knees, hoping my vision would clear up to the dark. For all I knew we could be in a deserted field. Maybe in a graveyard…or somewhere horrible like that.

That's when a light caught my attention, mostly because I hissed at the brightness. But that would mean…

"Look!" I screamed, pointing towards the headlights. I scrambled up, but ended up knocking Joyce right back down when our heads collided. I however recovered quickly and ran into the middle of the road, my thumb jutted outward. They have to stop…they just _have_ to.

"Daci! You stand on the side of the road!" Joyce sprinted to the middle of the road, her arms outstretched as they easily snatched me up, and dragged me back to the side. Thus creating the car to cruse past us.

That's when a loud _crunch_ echoed around us.

That couldn't have been…

"The compass!" I guess it was.

I sighed loudly, face blank. No map, no compass…

"Want to slowly decompose on the side of the road and die?" I asked, dropping down to my butt on a patch of grass. Joyce was silent for a moment before I heard her body move towards mine.

"Sure," She sighed, obviously seeing no point in walking further.

"Hey…do you know where we are?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbows as I glanced to my left where I assumed she was.

"Washington," She breathed out, voice muffled by what I could only guess to be her hands.

"Washington?" I asked surprised. "Why didn't you tell me, I was off coarse?" She giggled lightly, the sound still slightly muffled.

"You looked like you were having fun, I didn't want to spoil it," I gaped at the dark air around me.

"So you _knew_ we were lost in the beginning?" I asked, absolutely shocked that she wouldn't have said anything earlier.

"Well…yeah. But what I _didn't_ know was that you were going to loose our map and compass. Otherwise I was just thinking we could start all over," I nodded along, knowing that she couldn't see me, but felt the need to do _something_ besides -what felt like- talking to the open air.

"Well…this sucks," I admitted, my head hitting the grass as I laid down on my back. My body going limp, the days of walking finally catching up to me.

"Amen to that," Joyce muttered.

The next thing I knew my eyes lids fluttered closed. Even more darkness enveloping me.


End file.
